


A Snowy Surprise

by BloodyValkyrie



Series: Red Feminine Redemption [2]
Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Special, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 15:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17164229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyValkyrie/pseuds/BloodyValkyrie
Summary: Cass is determined to get to the Banzette Raiders camp to celebrate Ginnie's birthday and Christmas Day.





	A Snowy Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cheshagirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshagirl/gifts).



> Avery has heart eyes vision. Someone help them...

A Snowy Surprise

_Dear Cass,_

_I hope this letter reaches you. With you movin around all the time and all. I hope you've been doing ok out there by yourself, too._ ~~_I miss_ ~~ _We all miss you._

_Anyways, the reason I'm writing this is to tell you about Ginnie’s birthday. I don't think anyone told you while you stayed with us. But Ginnie’s birthday is on Christmas Day. I think it would mean a lot to her - and everyone else - if you could come and visit. It would make Ginnie smile. Oh, don't worry about bringing a gift!_ ~~_You're_ ~~ _I'm sure Ginnie would say that you're a gift enough. And just spending time with you would be a good Christmas gift._

_If you can't make it, it's alright. We will all be thinking of you. Just don't forget to send us letters!_

~~_Yours,_ ~~

~~_Thinking of you,_ ~~

_With Love,_

_Avery_

_***_

Cass smiled as she closed the letter for the third time that day. She looked up as the store clerk came back with her order. She smiled and payed what was due before walking out of the store. Her present for Ginnie set her back a pretty penny, but it was worth it. _If only to show her how grateful I am._ She even bought some small gifts for everyone else. _I really do need to visit more. I hope they like them._

Putting Ginnie's gift into her saddlebag, Cass shivered at the cold air. The sky was a dreary gray, promising snow with the biting chill in the air. She drew her thick coat tighter around herself before mounting Cordi.

Trotting out of town, Cass pulled the letter back out of the inside of her coat. She smiled down at Avery's scratchy handwriting and then flipped the paper over. On the back, was a map with few details, but Cass knew what it meant. _Thank you, Avery. I'll be there soon._

***

The sun hadn't even set when the light started to dim; the clouds getting thicker and the wind picking up. Cass flipped her coat collar up and snuggled as deep as she could in her layers. Snow flurries drifted past her face as she pushed on. _I just had to leave at the last minute. And with my luck._

Blowing warm air up towards her nose, Cass nudged Cordi forward. The horse knickered, her thick winter coat keeping most of the wind's chill off. _Glad one of us is warm and unbothered. I just hope I wrapped the presents deep enough in the bags to keep them protected._

“Come on, girl. Ain't no snow gonna stop us.”

***

A few hours later, the sun had finally went down, casting the world in darkness.The wind picked up to a howl and snow had started to fall in heavy sheets. Cass had drawn her scarf over her nose to keep her face warm.

They had been making decent time before the snow picked up. Cass had a general idea of the area she was in, but the heavy snowfall was making it hard to see. Cordi shook her mane, shaking the snow off. Cass huffed as she looked around for a familiar landmark.

A fallen tree and a group of large boulders appeared through the snow, making Cass smile. _The camp shouldn't be too far from here. I should camp for the night till the storm passes._ Kicking Cordi into a faster walk, Cass lead her to the downwind side of the boulders.

Hopping off, Cass stumbled but hurried to get her small tent up and a fire going with her extra firewood. _Don't worry everyone. I'll be there in the mornin._

***

The morning light drifted through the tent, waking it's occupant. Peeking outside revealed that the ground was covered in a pristine white blanket.

A snowball came hurtling into the tent, hitting Avery in the chin. He sputtered, brushing away the snow before it could get under his shirt. He heard Ginnie cackling outside with childish glee. Avery sent her a glare, resisting the urge to send one flying back at her.

“Good mornin to you too,” he said, walking up to her. Ginnie's laughter died down as she took in a deep breath.

“You were an easy target. Couldn't resist,” she said, smile still beaming. Avery grinned, rolling his eyes.

“We get any visitors through the snow?” Avery asked, glancing around the snow covered camp.

“No,” she answered after a moment. “Why, you expecting someone?” Avery let out a sigh through his nose.

“Not really.”

“I hear y'all out there!” Vivian's voice rang out from her tent and wagon. “If ya get my cookin fires started, Avery, then I'll whip up some breakfast. This cold’ll seep into ya bones without hot food.”

“Best hop to it, then,” Ginnie said, smile _still_ lingering. Avery pursed his lips to hide his smile.

“Yes, ma'am.”

Avery helped Vivian start breakfast, but she soon shooed him out of her “kitchen”. Avery laughed as the shorter woman pushed him outside. Looking around, he saw that Ginnie had woken up the others to start clearing the snow away from the main areas in the camp. A small bonfire was already started, the sound of someone chopping more wood echoing through the camp.

Avery was about to help the others when a whinny rang through the camp. Everyone stopped what they were doing as their own horses responded. Avery and Ginnie shared a look over the fire before moving towards the noise. _Could it be? Please let it be her._ Still, he kept his hand on his pistol as he walked towards the knickering horses.

They rounded around one of the wagons and what they saw made them pause.

Cass walked towards them through the snow, coming from the woods. She was covered in snow and leading her horse by the reins through the thick snow. She glanced up for a moment before taking another look. A grin broke over Avery's face as she beamed at him and Ginnie. She reached up and took off her hat, waving it in the air as a greeting. Avery’s smile grew fond as he saw her golden hair had darkened; messy but still in its signature braid.

“Cass, honey! What you doin in this snow so early?” Ginnie yelled, being the fond, nagging mom. Cass just laughed like Christmas bells.

“Here I thought you'd be happy to see me!” Cass replied, smile as she stopped in front of Ginnie. “Happy Birthday, BeeBee.” Ginnie scoffed, drawing the taller woman into a tight hug.

“It's Christmas,” Ginnie mumbled.

“Your birthday still comes first,” Cass chuckled.

“Who told you?” Ginnie pulled back to look at her. Cass smiled sweetly.

“I ain't tellin.” Ginnie shook her head, drawing her back into another hug. Cass met Avery's gaze, mouthing a thank you. Avery nodded, smiling at the two of them. “It's good to see you, BeeBee.”

“Back at ya, honey.” Ginnie finally let Cass go.

“Good to see you too, Avery,” she said with a small smile.

“Hi, Cass.” Her smile grew and she opened her arms.

“What, no hug?” Avery let out a nervous chuckle, but enveloped her in a hug. He let his chin rest on top of her head.

“Thanks for writing to me,” Cass said, loud enough for only him to hear. He hummed.

“You're welcome. Good to have ya back.” Cass pulled away enough to smile up at him.

“Good to be back.”

Just then the meal bell rang from Vivian's wagon.

“Come on, you two. We can talk more over warm food,” Ginnie said. They both looked at her - a grin on her face. Avery blushed and let Cass go.

“Food does sound good,” Cass cleared her throat.

They walked Cass over to Vivian's kitchen, letting everyone know who was visiting. They all cheered and welcomed her back with hugs and smiles. It wasn't till they were almost done with their food, when Cass suddenly shot up from her seat.

“Cass, you ok?” Avery asked worriedly.

“I almost forgot! I'll be back! Don't any of y'all go anywhere,” Cass rushed off. The gang all shared confused looks until Cass came running back with brown packages in her arms.

“So since it's Christmas I got y'all presents. But since it's BeeBee's birthday, she gets her present first.” Cass was blushing as she handed Ginnie a small package.

“Cass, I told ya didn't need to get us presents,” Avery said. Cass folded her arms across her chest, blush still present.

“I know, but I wanted to.”

“Oh, sweetie,” Ginnie mumbled. Everyone's gaze shifted to Ginnie who had opened the package and was staring at the contents. “Cass, honey, you didn't need to get me something like this.” Ginnie's voice was soft and Avery could see tears building in her eyes.

“What she getcha, Ginnie?” Vivian asked, trying to peer into the package. Ginnie grabbed the gift and lifted it for them to see. A hush fell over the table upon seeing the golden necklace. It had a golden bee pendant with a blue stone in the center; small gemstones of different colors were attached on the chain around it.

“I was thinkin of this gift for awhile, but I didn't know your birth month. The bee has your birthstone in it and….. the rest is all of ours,” Cass drifted off, fiddling with the gifts still in her arms. Ginnie swiped did tears from her eyes.

“You really didn't have to get me something so expensive, hon.” Ginnie smiled at her. Cass beamed back.

“I wanted to.” Ginnie clasped the necklace around her neck before standing up.

“Thank you,” Ginnie said, hugging Cass despite the gifts.

“Ok! So here's everyone else's gifts. Viv just be careful opening yours it has glass,” Cass said after Ginnie released her from the hug.

Cass handed out her gifts. Everyone exclaiming in surprise and giving her a hug. Vivian squealed upon seeing a set of glass vials holding spices.

“Cass, how did ya find these? D’ya know how hard it is to find paprika in some of these places?” Cass laughed as Vivian hugged her waist from her seat.

“And last, but definitely not least,” Cass sat down next to Avery with a smile as she handed him her last present. “Merry Christmas, Avery.” Avery grinned as he took the package and ripped the brown paper off. His breath caught as he stared at the gift. His fingers tentatively touched the leather and his initials on the journal cover.

“Do….do ya like it? I know you're still practicing writing so I figured…..You can keep your thoughts and anything else ya want in it - all while you practice your writing,” Cass said softly. Avery looked up at her. Her brow was furrowed, her eyes flitted between his face and the journal, and her hands fiddled in her lap as she bit her lip. A smile slowly grew on his face.

“I love it.” A crooked smile appeared on her face as she still bit her lip. Avery wrapped an arm around her shoulders, hugging her into his side.

“Merry Christmas, Cass,” he mumbled into her hair.


End file.
